Knock Me Out
by tears-for-myself
Summary: He's back. Now What? I don't think abuse and rape was on her to-do list. *Read and Review* *I only update when i have reviews*
1. Don't Trust Me

**(A/N):** this is another one of my fanfics. My other ones are not continuing, only cause I think they suck nuts. XD

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Naruto. . . . Nor do I own "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3.

-

-

"_Bruises, cover your arms._

_Shaking in the fingers, with the bottle in your palm._

_And the best is, no one knows who you are._

_Just another girl, alone at the bar."_

-

-

I remembered it like it was yesterday. The day when I thought my broken heart would be put back together. The day when all my guilt and depression would vanish in thin air. The day Sasuke Uchiha came back to Konoha.

I thought Naruto was kidding. Just yanking my chain to get me to buy him ramen. I was sadly mistaken.

And here it is. That day until now, narrated by Sakura Haruno. The one who knows Sasuke better then anyone else does. 5 years later and we're all together once again. 5 years later, and some things never change.

-

-

-

"NARUTOOOOO!" a pink haired girl screamed at the tip top of her lungs. Every head in Konoha just about turned in that direction. It was that time of the week again. The one day out of every week that Naruto, the blonde knuckle-head ninja, would raid Sakura's underwear drawer.

"Oh, Sakura! J-just calm d-down okay?" he was scared. Naruto, was scared shitless.

"Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you? NOT TO LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR!?"

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't do it again. I promise". When he kept a promise. He kept a promise. His thumb went in the air and his smile showed his dimples.

-

-

-

"_I did everything I could. . ."_

"_Naruto, this is a once in a life time request"._

"_Just bring him back. . . Just bring Sasuke back to me"._

-

"_You got it Sakura!"_

"_I'll bring Sasuke back no matter what!!"_

-

_He grinned. But didn't realize that he would fail at every attempt._

-

-

-

Was it **that **difficult? To forget that it was her fault that she left? Every thought that she held, was about that night. When he left her on the bench. It was her fault after all.

_Weak._

She was weak. Sakura Haruno, was indeed weak. She couldn't keep her teammate in the same village. She let him go. That was it.

'_It was my fault. I could've taken him on, but why didn't I?'_

"Oi, Sakuraaa. Are you still in there?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked several times and suddenly forgot where she was. Then she finally got it.

"Yeah sure Naruto. I just-"she was cut short. An ANBU officer was yelling and stopped Sakura in mid-sentence.

"Naruto Uzimaki. Might I have a moment with you? It's issued from Lady Hokage." The ANBU asked.

Naruto was deep in thought and he looked like he knew what this was clearly about. "Yes, I'll be right out. Be right back Sakura. This won't take very long". He gave his genuine smile, and walked out of her house.

After Sasuke left, Sakura was crushed. After Naruto came back from his fight, and didn't Sasuke back, she was broken. How could one person leave his team for a gay snake bastard? No-one understood, or wanted to understand.

4 months after Sakura's 17th birthday, she bought her own apartment. Her mother thought against it but Sakura decided that she didn't want to be a burden around anyone anymore. Sakura searched a week or two for an apartment and finally found on. It was comfy, and fitted her style. The carpet was already a sky blue color through out the whole house. The kitchen floor was a white tile pattern with little pink flowers in the middle of them. There was only one floor, so it had a lot of extra room. A bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. That's all she needed and was convinced that very first day she laid eyes on it.

She thought she had an amazing way of living. Get up, train some with Naruto or by herself, work at the hospital, go home and sleep. Sakura preceeded to do that, but it wasn't enough. Her attitude showed it all. Everyone read her like a book. Rookie nine all knew why she was acting the way she was. But they didn't know she would be that affected by it.

Sakura, at this point was looking out her window. She watched as Naruto and the ANBU leader were speaking quite privately. The thing that perked up her ears was when Naruto pumped his fist in the air and yelled "YES!"

Sakura didn't even bother thinking about what it could be. Naruto was screaming her name and running to her room before you could say Chidori.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakur-".

"I'm right here idiot!" she was annoyed at this point.

"Sakura, you need to come with me. Tsnuade-baa-chan needs to talk to us, pronto!" he was being seriously. Honestly, being completely seriously.

"What's it about Naruto?" she was curious. She was worried. She was afraid.

He didn't answer but only grabbed her and ran out of the house at the speed of light. What would make him so happy and stoked to be at the Hokage tower?

-

-

-

"You do know the consequences of even **showing **your face here?!" the big chested woman was beyond pissed.

The only answer that came out of his mouth was the answer expected. "Hn". The signature hn.

"Don't you even hn me! I should kill you right now!" Tsnuade was one to be scared of.

But the man kept silent. His attitude showed that he was clearly bored out of his mind and didn't care about a word she spoke. It wouldn't be the first time.

As of on queue there was a loud, obnoxious knock at the door.

"Naruto, Sakura please come in". her mood was one to change also.

Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

His ears caught that name once it was said. How can he forget? She cried out her love for him in the middle of the night. And what did he do in return? _'Thank you'_ and left her on a cold, stone bench. Sasuke Uchiha was not the kind of person to forget such things.

"Hey Tsnuade! I guess you found the old teme!" how could Naruto be so happy? He was beaten to a bloody pulp the last time they saw each other.

"Hn. Dobe I didn't come here on my own free will thanks to _Lady Hokage_." Was he trying to make the now angry woman kill him?

"Yes, Naruto. Clearly Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konoha is in my office. And he is staying in this village. Permantly. So, Sakura anything to add?" she was testing her patients.

The only noise that came out of her mouth was silence.

Who knew silence in a situation like this, could be so loud?

-

-

-

"_Don't trust a hoe._

_Never trust a hoe._

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Don't trust me."_

-

-

-

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review and add alerts or whatever! But no no no no silent readers. If you read then you gotta review. Teeheee.(:

~Megannnn[: xoxo


	2. The Past Isn't Dead

**A/N:** Hey again! I'm only updating cause I had a lot (4) nice people actually review it. But anyway. I got an idea for chapter 3 already. And I'm going to edit chapter 1 (don't trust me) a tad bit. –rambles on and on- uhm. . okay here it is!(:

**Disclaimer:** Isn't obvious that I don't own Naruto?! Nor do I own "Comebacks Aren't Your Thing" by Steer Clear.(:

-

-

"_Please Mr. Surgeon_

_This is urgent._

_Can you make a sharp insertion?_

_Straight up through my rib cage._

_Well, I don't care just get her outta there"._

-

-

-

She couldn't move, nor could she utter at least one word. For once, Sakura Haruno was frozen in place. And not just in front of anyone. She was frozen in place in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Also known as Sasuke-kun, Sakura's first and only love.

"Well Sakura? We're waiting." Tsnuade was smirking. She wanted Sakura to feel uncomfortable.

"Tch. So annoying. Anything to add or not?" he basically growled at her.

-

-

"….."

-

-

-

"No. She doesn't. Lady Tsnuade, we came here for the mission you talked to us about a week or so ago." Naruto never used her actually name. Ever.

"Ah, yes. I know you've been briefed already on this mission, but I want to make this clear as crystal. Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzimaki, you two are ordered to travel to the Village Hidden in the Mist. There will be a man waiting for you at the Leaf Walls. His name is Zakeo and you guys will be leading him home. He is also accompanied by his 10 year old son Akkieo. Zakeo is here for business that you don't need to be informed of. Akkieo tagged along with his father. As soon as you leave my office, pack up. Be at the Leaf Gates at 6:00am **sharp**. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am". They said together and thumb in the air.

"Oh, and before you guys leave, Sasuke will be attending this mission".

Three groans and a hearty laugh were echoed in the room.

-

-

-

-

When the two left the office, it was all silent. It would be like old times, ne? No. It wouldn't. At least, not to Sakura.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow morning guys! Bye Sakura-chan! Bye teme!" Naruto ran with his hands waving in the air.

Sakura sighed. _'He's always doing this to me'. _She started to walk to her apartment but slightly flinched when she heard light footsteps beside her. Oh yeah, she lived right **next** to the Uchiha Compound. Nice.

"So, I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And she left. She didn't need to explain herself and anything to the likes of him.

Sakura walked up her steps and searched for her key. It was in its usual place hidden under the door mat. Her footsteps were soft and squished into her living room carpet. She entered her kitchen and looked for something to eat. She decided against it and walked away solemnly.

The light, cold night breeze swept into her room. _'I don't remember leaving my window open'. _She walked over to her double windows and searched for the latch to close one. Her body shivered from the cold and she took her left arm to warm up her right arm. Her slender fingers finally found the latch.

But the window was closed shut. It wasn't the window making the breeze.

'_Shit, shit, shit'._

Sakura heard a slight creak and a pulled a kunai out that same second. She was stronger then before. She needed a challenge.

Her pupils caught a shadow in the corner of her room.

"Who the hell are you!?" she was mad. Beyond pissed.

The intruders' response was dead silence. Bloody. Dead. Silence.

"Tell me who you are. Or I'll fight you!" that got their attention. The shadow slowly came out of the corner. Her eyes widened in total fear. _'No. . . . It can't be'._

"No, you're supposed to be dead. I FUCKING KILLED YOU!" tears fell over her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"You only thought you did _dear Sakura._ But you didn't. I'm still in here-"pointing to his temple. "You see? I'm still in your mind. And that's where I can torcher you the most".

That evil smile. That dark grin. Just as Sakura blinked he was in front of her face. About 2 inches away and ready to strike. He touched her neck and smelled her face. Sakura did her best not to vomit.

"Mmmm… You still smell like you used to. You might even smell better dead."

'**Fuck'**

Right as the shadow man plunged the kunai into her chest,

Sakura woke up. Could this be happening again?

He's dead. She killed him.

-

-

-

-

-

Right?

-

-

-

"_I lost you at the part where you said, _

_I can explain._

_Because betrayal offers no former explanation."_

-

-

-

A/N: Hmm. . .I wasn't feeling so hot about this chapter. Well, I updated even though it sucked! Review! And noooooooo silent readers! Thanks!(:

P.S. Try and guess who that guy was. If you get it right then I'll add your name in the next chapter. :D

~Megannnn.[: xoxo


End file.
